Wenn der Damm bricht
Wenn der Damm bricht 'ist die einundzwanzigste Folge der vierten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean und Bobby schließen Sam in Bobby's Notfallraum ein um ihn von dem Dämonenblut entgiften zu lassen. Als Castiel jedoch merkt das immer mehr Siegel gebrochen werden beschließt er Sam freizulassen. Dean sucht in dieser Zeit die Hilfe des Engels Castiel auf. Handlung Dean und Bobby haben Sam in Bobbys Panikraum eingeschlossen, damit er kein Dämonenblut mehr zu sich nimmt, welches offenbar wie eine Droge wirkt. Sam aber behauptet, er habe das Blut nur getrunken, weil er dadurch stärker werden würde und dann Lilith töten könnte. Dean will seinen Bruder aber nicht herauslassen und meint, er und Bobby wollen die Dämonin ohne ihn zur Strecke bringen. Sam ist allein im Panikraum, als das Licht zu flackern beginn und plötzlich Alastair vor ihm steht, obwohl er bereits vor einiger Zeit getötet wurde. Er beginnt, Sam zu foltern und er fleht darum, dass der Dämon aufhören möge. Schließlich sieht man, dass Alastair nicht in dem Raum ist und Sam eigentlich unversehrt ist – er halluziniert. In Bobbys Wohnzimmer fragt Dean besorgt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis es seinem Bruder wieder gut ginge. Bobby hat darauf keine Antwort, da er nicht einmal weiß, ob Sam dies überleben wird. Da klingelt das Telefon und ein anderer Jäger namens Rufus ist am anderen Ende. Er berichtet, dass weitere drei der 66 benötigten Siegel innerhalb eines Tages gebrochen wurden. Bobby fängt an zu zweifeln, ob dies wirklich der richtige Moment ist, um Sam das Dämonenblut auszutreiben, da sie der Apokalypse ein großes Stück näher gekommen seien. Dean will davon allerdings nichts hören. Im Panikraum erscheint Sam sein 13-jähriges Ich und bestätigt ihm, dass er halluziniert. Der Junge will wissen, was aus seinen Zukunftsplänen geworden sei, da Sam immer normal sein wollte. Er beschuldigt ihn auch, nicht für seine Verlobte Jessica dagewesen zu sein, denn sonst wäre sie noch am Leben. Sam antwortet, dass er nichts habe tun können, da das Jägerdasein nun einmal sein Schicksal sei. Später taucht Mary Winchester an Sams Seite auf. Er denkt, dass sie ihm sagen wolle, dass sie furchtbar enttäuscht von ihm ist, doch das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Mary macht Sam klar, dass er seine Kräfte als ein Geschenk sehen soll und dass er den Job allein zu erledigen hat, denn Dean sei zu schwach um ihm zu helfen. Zur gleichen Zeit ruft Dean nach Castiel, der schließlich nach einigen Stunden erscheint. Er will von ihm wissen, ob sein Bruder Lilith wirklich töten könne, was der Engel bejaht. Allerdings müsste er dafür eine sehr große Menge an Dämonenblut trinken, was ihn für immer verändern würde. Doch sollte es Dean sein, der die Apokalypse stoppt und nicht Sam. Dean stimmt daher schließlich zu, sich den Geboten des Himmels zu unterstellen und Castiel weist ihn an, auf weitere Befehle zu warten. Als Bobby von der Vereinbarung erfährt, kann er Dean nicht verstehen, da die Engel bisher nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig schienen. Dean meint jedoch, dass er keine andere Wahl gehabt habe. In dem Moment fällt den beiden auf, dass es im Panikraum ungewöhnlich ruhig ist. Sie gehen in den Keller und sehen durch die Luke in der Tür, dass sich Sam in Krämpfen auf dem Boden windet. Sie überlegen für einen Moment, ob er simuliert, doch dann wird Sam von einer scheinbar unsichtbaren Kraft an die Wand drückt und sie kommen ihm zu Hilfe. Sie entschließen sich, ihn am Bett festzubinden für den Fall, dass er erneut einen Anfall bekommt. Als Sam erwacht, glaubt er, Dean vor sich zu sehen, der ihn fragt, warum er das Dämonenblut getrunken habe. Als er meint, die Apokalypse aufhalten zu wollen, erwidert sein Bruder, dass dies sein Job sei, da ihn die Engel dafür auserwählt hätten. Er unterstellt ihm, sich stärker als alle anderen fühlen zu wollen und nennt ihn ein Monster. Als Sam wieder aufsieht, ist Dean verschwunden und Sam wird klar, dass dies eine Halluzination war. Im Wohnzimmer gibt Bobby zu, dass er nicht glaubt, der Entzug würde Sam helfen und wahrscheinlich würde dies ihn umbringen. Dean hält es dennoch für den einzigen Weg, da er lieber seinen Bruder sterben lasse, als zuzusehen, wie er zu einem Monster wird. In der Nacht liegt Sam noch immer auf dem Bett im Panikraum, als plötzlich seine Fesseln von allein aufschnappen und die Tür aufgeht. Er ist überrascht, da er dafür nicht genügend Kraft hatte, nutzt allerdings die Gelegenheit, um aus dem Keller zu verschwinden. Castiel, der unter der Treppe steht, bemerkt er gar nicht. Dieser verschließt mit seinen Fähigkeiten den Panikraum wieder. Anna Milton sucht Castiel auf und will von ihm wissen, wieso er Sam freigelassen habe, denn anscheinend ging es ihm viel schlechter, als sie gedacht hatten. Er erwidert allerdings nur, dass sie nicht hätte kommen sollen und zwei Engel erscheinen an ihrer Seite, die sie mitnehmen. Offenbar ist sie immer noch eine Gesuchte. Sam schleicht sich zu einem Auto, um damit zu entkommen, als Bobby hinter ihm steht und ihn mit einer Waffe bedroht. Sam will aber nicht zurück in den Keller und glaubt nicht, dass Bobby auf ihn schießen würde. Da er dies auch nicht tut, nimmt Sam Bobby das Gewehr ab und schlägt ihn damit nieder. Er fährt in dem Auto davon. Dean und Bobby überlegen, wie Sam aus dem Panikraum entkommen sein könnte und nehmen an, dass Ruby ihn befreit hat. Dean will losfahren, um Sam zu suchen und schwört, dass er Ruby umbringen würde, wenn er auf sie trifft. In einem sehr teuren Hotelzimmer wartet Sam auf Ruby. Als sie eintrifft, erklärt er ihr, dass er diese Suite gewählt habe, weil er weiß, dass Dean ihn suchen wird und das ein Zimmer ist, dass er sonst nie wählen würde. Ruby streitet ab, dass sie ihn aus dem Keller befreit habe, da sie nicht einmal in die Nähe des Panikraumes kommen könnte. Sie lässt ihn aber von ihrem Blut trinken und schmunzelt dabei erfreut. Später erzählt Ruby Sam, dass offenbar Lilith das letzte der 66 Siegel brechen müsste um Luzifer zu befreien. Wenn sie also tot wäre, würde die Apokalypse nicht stattfinden. Da Ruby aber nicht weiß, wo die Dämonin sich aufhält, beschließen die beiden, eine von Liliths Anhängern aufzusuchen und sie auszufragen. Zur gleichen Zeit bekommt Dean einen Anruf von Bobby mit näheren Hinweisen, wo sich Sam aufhält. Dieser rät ihm, nicht zu harsch zu seinen Bruder zu sein, da es nicht darum ginge, ihn zu Beschimpfen, sondern zur Rückkehr zu bewegen. Dean erreicht gerade das Hotelzimmer, als Sam dieses verlässt. Ungesehen schleicht Dean sich hinein und greift Ruby an, die noch im Raum ist. Sam kommt wieder und geht schließlich dazwischen. Ruby flüchtet und Dean versucht seinen Bruder davon zu überzeugen, dass die Dämonin nichts Gutes im Sinn hätte. Dieser glaubt ihm aber nicht und erzählt, dass sie eine Möglichkeit hätten, Lilith zu finden und bittet ihn mitzukommen. Dean lehnt ab, worauf Sam ihn an den Kopf wirft, dass er zu schwach sei um Lilith zu besiegen, auch wenn die Engel ihn auserwählt hätten. Dean meint, Sam sei zu einem Monster geworden. Die beiden beginnen schließlich, gegeneinander zu kämpfen und Dean geht zu Boden und sagt seinem Bruder, dass er nicht wiederzukommen bräuchte, wenn er jetzt gehen würde. Sam wirft ihm einen Blick zu und verlässt das Hotelzimmer. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Bobby Singer *Castiel *Ruby *Alastair *Anna Milton *Mary Winchester Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Dämonen Musik ''keine Musik vorhanden Internationale Titel *'''Englisch: When the Levee Breaks (Wenn der Damm bricht) *'Spanisch:' Cuando el dique se rompe (Wenn der Damm bricht) *'Französisch:' Le Diable au corps (Der Teufel im Leib) *'Italienisch:' Quando si rompe la diga (Wenn der Damm bricht) *'Portugiesisch:' Quando se Rompe a Represa (Wenn der Damm bricht) *'Polnisch:' Kiedy tama pęknie (Wenn der Damm bricht) *'Tschechisch:' Když se protrhne hráz (Wenn der Damm bricht) *'Ungarisch:' A pusztulás útja (Der Weg der Zerstörung) *'Finnisch:' Kuiva kausi (Die Trockenzeit) Quelle Luisa Schmidt – myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 04